onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Portrait of Pirates
Gallery set-up Can someone finish this, I was converting all the loose pictures into gallery format but my dad's suddenly sprung his "You coming with me or else!" routine on me and I'm now going to be out for 7 hours. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 11:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Finally, you made it till the end :) I was actually searching for a way to put the pictures the way you made it. But I didn't know of this gallery tag. Good stuff! --Xinyingho 14:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Turned out I was going out twice today, totaling about 7 hours, I thought it was one big trip. After the first trip out I had an hour to spare so finished it. :The gallery tag is a really neat tag, the disadvantage is you have little control over its syle, but the advantage is its you can put ANY size of picture in a galley and it will handle them all to a nice neat standard size. When you know how to use it, its also quicker. Normally we can't use it though, because we don't allow many pictures onto a page, but there are certain exceptions for the merchandise and video game pages. One-Winged Hawk 20:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Photo of Box As a collector, I'm not a fan of opening boxes so all four of my figures are still boxed. I have Vivi, Zoro, Nami V.1 and Shanks from Neo. Shanks has damage on the box on the front right, but otherwise their all in good condition and have the gold sticker. I'll take a photo of a boxed figure tomorrow to add to the article (we've got room for just one more non-figure photoI figure after that, a orginal series boxed figure for comparison), question is which one? Consider there is a slight damage to the Shanks on, that may not be an ideal consideration for the role. One-Winged Hawk 20:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :It would be cool if we could get photos from boxed Luffy in both versions. But packagings are so different from one series to another that it would actually be more interesting to put at least pictures of one box of each series. :Finally, if I had no choice but only your figures to choose from, it would be Nami or Zoro as they're from the Mugiwara team! --Xinyingho 10:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Nami or Zoro it is. But its going to be tomorrow... Forgot to put... Batteries... On...Charge. A very embarressed One-Winged Hawk 20:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::Whoops! Sorry guys I forgot. The next day there was snow and I went out and took 200+ snow pictures and forgot about the boxart photo. You'll see it in several hours time (or tomorrow), don't worry. I forgot it but I will do it now (hopefully)! One-Winged Hawk 11:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe we can put pictures from HLJ ? This site have most of the packaging in thumbnail format, this way we can put them all without making the overall page that much heavier... Xinyingho 22:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I must confess (Hawk here) I haven't done anything for days... I've been stuck in a three week long depression thats hitting its peak today. I can't work while I'm like this, I haven't been around the wikia much at all while I've been like this. 21:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's ok, just work towards going better, the wikia can wait for however long you need ;) Xinyingho 20:06, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay over it... Expect something today, in the meantime I've got editing to catch up with... ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 10:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Done... But sorry about the quality, poor lighting in the room. I'll get a new version of the photo when its a better day. Its raining today. :-( :::::::Also, I'm going to try and get a shot of the Zoro my friend owns, to put in the bootleg section too since h took his out of the box. While the offical photos are nice, they don't tell us a great detail on the figure... One-Winged Hawk 14:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Too much info? Okay I have some concerns; #Is the info on this page ESSENTIAL, we're not a window shop, nor are we a FAQ. Right now, we've got some much detail we might as well be opening up a shp on our wikia. Considering the info on our pages is meant to be a quick reference, the amount of detail is uneeded. #Picture overload. Okay, it was fine when we have pictures of the figures... But now we have their boxes two. I'm going to say one or the other. #Too fanish. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too fanish. I have more concerns, but I'd like us to sotp here and discuss this. This is long since gone overboard. One-Winged Hawk 22:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't know what to say since I don't handle this part of the wikia. However, I must say that having pics of the figures is just enough. The pics of the figures in their plastic boxes seem redundant especially when you have a better view of the figures outside their boxes.Mugiwara Franky 23:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::The pictures are indeed one of the two bigger problems here... On the too much info, it could be better ogranised perhaps to make it seem there is less perhaps? As for the pictures, I'm in agreement here with MF. I put two "examples" of my boxed figures in the Fakes section, as a reference as I felt we only need some examples and nothing more. One-Winged Hawk 23:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) #It's clear that I tried to make this page as a complete FAQ about POP. So, we can make a main page with the essential and then put some links to other pages with more information. Actually, I already thought of putting the figure listing section and instructions of use section into their own articles. #You got a point here. Well, it's really practical to have both...I don't know. #Can you develop the fanish part ? For me, apart from looking like a complete FAQ, it doesn't look fanish at all. I mean it's not like I wrote this figure is better than this other one. There're just factual things. And about the fakes section, superchan wants to make it bigger. Perhaps he can make it on a separate article too ? :--Xinyingho 23:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay sorry for the sudden changes... Basically I moved the improvements to where their figures are for the Neo Vs Orginal section. Reason being; it bulks up the sections there, plus the information is with the figure now. I see no other real changes... Instructions I removed. There will be instructions for the figures in the box. This is the only real serious "step too far" we don't really need. Otherwise, I removed the boxes and the rest of the page is now fine to work on. I'm not going to make anymore unannounced changes, this should be fine. If you must put the instrcutions back, can you perhaps put them with their figure so figure and information are together. :As for the rest: :#Perhaps thats a step too far, an issue with this wikia has always been creating pages for the sake of creating them... Hence why we ended with pages such as "scars". In the long run, its easier to have the informtion on the same page. Generally speaking, the game pages are the worst when it comes to FAQ so its not too much of a cocern here. But essentially a page should have 1)what its about 2)general information 3)a few pictures to expand on what cannot explain in text 4) links to other pages. The other times we go into great deatail are when storyline is concerned as theres a whole heap of explainations that go alongside everything else. although on the fakes page; sure, I don't see why not... Though I recommend it be a general fake merchandise page as oppose to just a P.O.P. fakes page. If you want to set that up, that is a page that is practical. :#I've cut the box figures out. A few examples of the real thing is all we need. There is always a concern when a page gets too many pictures on it, as the question arises; are we a gallery or a information page? Our pages should always be the latter. I'll give a little example of an ideal set up for a page; 80% text and 20% pictures. This should give you a hint as to when you need more base information and the images are becoming an issue. Also, copyright is a huge concerns and while we can get away with a few issues as demos since we're using them for public use, we can't get away with a show case of someone else's images. Though to be honest unless we turn into onemanga.com, thats not such a biggy, but its still important to remember. About a month ago I wrote the Image Guidelines because there was serious concern of not only the amount of images people are uploading, replacing, but whether or not their actaully being used for the right things. :#To expand on fanish... Well the site is meant to be something anyone can use. Essentially, what I mean is, its too targeting to a paricific audience; namely us, the fans. I realise most people visiting here will be fans, but we're suppose to target a general audience. Anime fan collectors, if people really want the unformation on the figures though, chances are their going to think about buying them. If their buying them, their going to be looking elsewhere. :Other then that... Okay I am deeply sorry for not speaking up sooner, but it didn't concern me how the page was getting until the box art upload. That was a set too far on the "ignore page" level. One-Winged Hawk 07:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your reorganization is actually not bad at all. But what concerns me is that you deleted the Instructions of use section and put the fake section back to a previous state, without discussing with everybody before hand... ::#About a fake article, if we do a one about every OP merchandise, it would largely outdo what we made yesterday with superchan...I really don't think we can make a global fake article. ::#For the box pix, we got them or not doesn't really matter to me. I just thought it would be a helping hand for people who want the real asset, not fake. Well, we can stay with the figure-only pictures. ::#I tried to make the POP article the more all-encompassing possible because there isn't any other web site with this kind of information. And it's just a matter of organization: we can put the first sections as a way to introduce matters to the general audience, and then other sections more targeted to fan collectors. A wikia page has a summary and some hypertext links, we can use them wisely to satisfy both audiences. ::--Xinyingho 21:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just wanted to add a comment about this :"I'm cutting this out... This is FAQ material, plus the figures come with instructions." --> it's not true at all, there isn't any instruction. That's why I put up the Instructions of use section at first... --Xinyingho 21:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Clay or Kurei? Bon Clay or Bon Kurei? Which does the figure box call him. Unless the name is different on the box, it should match the rest of the sight as Bon Kurei. One-Winged Hawk 07:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Why do you even bother to ask for a consensus on this kind of question when the answer is obvious ? At least, you won't erase 2 entire big sections of this article...--Xinyingho 22:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Because some merc for OP doesn't match the proper name. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 09:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Nip Slip I feel I should add the the second Nami Strong World and Boa Hancock models have removable clothing and marks the first an official release has shown a nipple. Should I place this under the figure's indivisual sections or under trivia? Or should I just not add it at all? Ryuzakiforever 02:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think we need to add this kind of details. I did put before a HOW-TO section because some figures were tricky on how to figure out some accessories could be used. But it became quite heavy on an already heavy article, another contributor just removed it. If we really wanted to add this kind of details, we would have to check for the other female figures...I really don't want to destroy my figures for this...Xinyingho 10:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : But it's not like you have to break these figure to find them. They are easily removable and you just slip them back on when your done. So it atleast belongs as a short sentence in trivia, right? Ryuzakiforever 02:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I know, you must actually break something on Hancock and Nami ED Ver. to actually remove their clothes. But yes, you can probably drop a sentence in the Trivia section. Xinyingho 11:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. Hancock's arms pop on and off, and you can easily remove the top and plae the arms back on, and the Nami is clearly made to be topless, because her shirt opens up in the front. So I guess I'll add it now.Ryuzakiforever 14:07, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Xinyingho rewrote it. It's fine that he did, but he stated that you have to break the figures. Where is this coming from? Also, he used the phrase "intimate parts". I don't know if that best describes a nipple. Can I change those two things back? Ryuzakiforever 03:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes change them back. Censorship is wrong. Especially on a wikia. SeaTerror 05:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, you can make it back to nipple if you want. But when I put "top" and "intimate part", if people still not understand what it's about, then I cannot make anything for them...I didn't want to explicitly put "nipple" because OP isn't about XXX-rated things, so it felt weird. : But on all the blogs I saw, you had to break the figures in a way or another. For Nami End Ver., you must remove her shirt and the more elegant way is to open it from the front middle, which you can't normally apart if you cut it open. For Hancock, same thing, you have to break her belt to get off her upper clothes. If I'm wrong, please put up a reference to another site which proove it. Xinyingho 07:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) This is rediculous. We need to ask someone who actually owns one of these. I'll try to find a blog link later. Ryuzakiforever 13:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) The Nami skirt one was revealed at KF fansubs a while back, I'll confirm this one myself, the Hancock one is new though. One-Winged Hawk 20:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) http://www.kaizoku-fansubs.com/forum/viewtopic.php?pid=54695#p54695 One-Winged Hawk 21:05, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : We're not talking about NEO Nami but about Strong World Nami Ending Ver. Here's a few links, showing clearly that some stuff must be broken to let see the nipples: *http://reggiocomics.blogspot.com/2010/10/full-review-18-pop-nami-ending-ver.html *http://blog.livedoor.jp/hacchaka/archives/51584662.html : By the way, the Japanese blog explicitly says 'to break the seal at your own risk'. Xinyingho 00:18, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Do you speak Japanese? I wouldn't trust a translator. From what I see, the Nami shirt opens up and the Boa shirt unbuckles. Ryuzakiforever 01:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I don't speak Japanese; but I'm fluent enough in Chinese to read kanji and I can read katakana, which are often used to transcribe English words. Else there are a wealth of online translators to help. : I do own those 2 figures and I can say that Nami's shirt doesn't open up and I didn't find a way to unbuckle Hancock's shirt, without having to break anything. Then if you look closer at the pic with the opened shirt alone, you can clearly see it's been cut opened. Xinyingho 02:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I know when I've been beat. Ryuzakiforever 03:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Tabbing Page This page is quite long, and it'll continue to get longer. I'm no expert in the merch section, so I thought it only right to ask your opinions on whether the page ought to be tabbed the way pages like FUNimation Entertainment, or Animal Species have been. And if so, how should it be divided? I suggest the following: *Main *Original Series *Neo *Neo DX *MILD *Strong Edition *LIMITED If you believe certain sections should be together, feel free to mention it, or if I'm totally off the mark. 13:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Those tabs looks like having separate pages linked in a common header rather than real tabs...but yeah it's a good idea to split it as it became really big. I think that the tabs are good but I would move the Strong Edition just after Neo DX as it's also a regular Excellent Model series (not MILD or LIMITED). : By the way, I also want to put the sticker sub-section out in a separate Figure FAQ page and put a link to it on every Merch articles. I don't know how to add a link in the header when an article is marked as being about Merch, but it should be a cool feature :) Xinyingho 16:50, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I approve... Its getting long. One-Winged Hawk 17:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Great! Everybody is in tune then :) Creating the Template:POPTab... --Xinyingho 19:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Transformation done! But then if anybody can tell me how to generate a link to a common Figure FAQ page, I think I'll have to change something on the Category:Merchandise page? Or maybe it's not doable from a Category tag and I must use a Template? As a last resort, I can edit the Template:Merchandise Navibox page, but I'd rather find a way to put the link in the header, not on the footer. --Xinyingho 20:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : I've tried to edit the Template:Parent Tab Template template to change the tab border color with a new parameter called bordercolor, but to no avail...Does any one know how to do it and what I made wrong (see my attempt in the template history)? Xinyingho 13:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : :: Thanks to sff9, I could finish to customize the Parent Tab and the POPTab templates. It's all beautiful now :) Xinyingho 21:04, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fake Vs Real guide It doesn't cover POP or One Piece figurines, but it has a varied amount of clues on how to spot fakes, thus I've added it here just to act as a aid. If you feel its in the wrong place, feel free to move it to another page. Many of the things it discusses are common faults with bootleg edittions. One-Winged Hawk 20:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, as I said just above I want to make a Figure FAQ, where your link will take its place. But I want to know how to easily put a link to this FAQ on the header of every Merch articles, without having to add a new template in every pages. If really it's not possible to put something when an article is marked as a Merch, I will simply edit the OtherMerch template. Xinyingho 20:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I know, it's not possible. Just make a template and tell me which pages you want to add it on, or even better, the categories containing these pages. I'll add the template with the bot (in a few days). sff9 (talk) 21:29, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff :) I've just created the Template:Merchandise FAQ template. If you can add it on the top of every article in the Merchandise category but by excluding those that are in the Video Games category, that would be the best! --Xinyingho 10:36, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :OK. Do you want to put it above or below the tabs of the POP article? sff9 (talk) 12:59, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Let's put it above, thanks Xinyingho 13:12, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and exclude the ones in the Book category as well.